


A Game of Chicken

by Mai_Ghost_Twin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9867125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Ghost_Twin/pseuds/Mai_Ghost_Twin
Summary: Everyone knows Yuuri likes Viktor and Viktor likes him back. It's also obvious that Yuri likes Otabek. Phichit and you have decided to help them in a fun way~





	1. The Conversation That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that has chat in it so if there are any mistakes please tell me so I may improve. The actual characters personalities might not fit as well as they should as well. I know it is weird for a story to already have yourself have their own personality but it is the only way I know how to write. You are known as 707(LOL).

_707 has entered the chatroom_

**707** :Hello?

 _Yuri has entered the chatroom_  
_Viktor has entered the chatroom_  
_Yuri has entered the chatroom_  
_Otabek has entered the chatroom_  
_Phichit has entered the chatroom_

 **707:** Woah the whole gang is here  
Which Yuri is which tho

 **Yuri:** Ugh you already call me by that  
         Stupid nickname irl why here  
**Otabek:** It's only fair Yurio  
**Yuri:** not you too…  
         Ugh  
         Fine  
**Yuri:** I will change my name too  
         It won't be big though

 _Yuri has changed his name to Yuuri_  
_Yuri changed his name to Yurio_

 **Phichit:** does anyone here know Portuguese?  
            I need practice

 **707:** i do  
Shoot away

 **Viktor:** no that isn't fair  
            This was supposed  
            To be fun  
**Yuuri:** it still will be  
          Right?

 **707:** yeah i'll still talk in english no bigs

 **Phichit:** Você não acha estranho  
            que o yuri só escute otabek?

 **707:** agora que você citou isso  
Outro relacionamento vai florescer

 **Yurio:** what are you two saying  
            It's annoying  
**Viktor:** what are you too planning~

 **707:** you'll see  
Right Phichit

 **Phichit:** only time will tell  
**Yuuri:** anyway did you have  
         something to tell us seven

 **707:** yeah but before i do  
I have a question

_Christophe has entered the chat room_

**707:** HOW IS HE HERE

 **Phichit:** EVERYONE HIDE YOUR CHILDREN  
            THE PREDATOR IS LOOSE  
**Christophe:** please I won't hurt Yurio  
                  I would get nothing out of it  
**Otabek:** touch him and i will break you  
**Christophe:** ooh~ you're feisty  
**Yurio:** Beka...

 **707:** PICHIT THERE'S THE PROOF

 **Phichit:** YAS  
**Yurio:** WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN “CHILD”  
**Viktor:** getting that out of the way  
**Yurio:** HOW IS THIS OUT OF THE WAY  
**Yuuri:** yeah how did this happen

 **707:** mind explaining this Christophe

 **Christophe:** easy  
                  Viktor told me  
**Yuuri:** Viktor...  
**Yurio:** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU VIKTOR  
**Viktor:** i'm sorry he's my friend  
**Christophe:** a very close one at that  
                  *wink wink nudge nudge*

 **707:** Christophe no  
btw  
Do you want to know my question or naw

 **Yuuri:** yes plz  
         Anything but this…

 **707:** hold on i need info before i tell you

 **Yuuri:** ?

 **707:** Are you guys free on saturday at 9

 **Yuuri:** me Viktor and Yurio need to practice…  
**Yurio:** shut it piggy  
         One day of fun isn't gonna ruin anything  
**Viktor:** yeah it won't be for long  
**Yuuri:** ok…

 **707:** alright 3 people down  
2 to go

 **Phichit:** yeah sure  
**Otabek:** i have nothing planned so sure  
**Christophe:** neither do i

 **707:** Christophe you ARE NOT coming

 **Christophe:** aww why not

 **707:** this chat is proof enough

 **Christophe:** fine  
                  Good luck having fun without me  
                  Au revoir

_Christophe has left the chat room_

 

 **Yurio:** FINALLY  
**Phichit:** WE CAN BREATHE  
**Viktor:** Come on he's not that bad  
**Yurio:** YES HE IS  
**Otabek:** Not to ruin this  
            But seven what do you mean by “fun”

 **707:** Right  
I just wanna play a game  
Ill explain the details later  
It's fun  
The prize will be good too~

 **Yurio:** the only way i'm going is if i know the prize

 **707:** 1000 U.S dollars

 **Yurio:** i'm going  
**Phichit:** What are you planning tho

 **707:** i'll tell you later~  
       Anyway its at my place  
       See ya guys there  
       ALAKAZAM

 _707 has left the chat room_  
_Yurio has left the chat room_  
_Phichit has left the chat room_  
_Otabek has left the chat room_  
_Viktor has left the chat room_  
_Yuuri has left the chat room_


	2. Welcoming Everyone In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at 707's home to start the game she/he has planned. Although precautions weren't necessary,the extra guest might require some.

‘Alright. The place is set. Now all i need are the couples.’

My house is kinda modern. Going in you see a hallway with about 4 doors. To the left is a kitchen with a HUGE island that goes across half of the room. Walking through there there's a living room with a long sofa and love seat. The sofa pointing to the t.v on the wall and the love seat facing the kitchen. To the left of the island is just a blank space. Wonder why I haven't put anything there. Right after I thought that the doorbell rang.

“Coming!”

Opening the door shows Phichit and Yuuri there. As if on cue Phichit immediately pulls me and Yuuri into a selfie.

**Phichit:** Say cheese you guys!

**Yuuri:** Phichit we don't really need-

**707/Me:** It's not that bad. I did force you both into a game.

**Yuuri:** Wha-

I cut Yuuri short by pulling him and Phichit into my house.

**Yuuri:** Wow Seven… your house is big!

**707:** Not really. It probably costs as much as yours and Viktor's in Russia.

**Yuuri:** HUH!? Ours cost 700,000…

**707:** Yeah. Same price.

Yuuri stopped there to take in the place. Phichit however acted like he owned the place,going through the blank space to lay,not sit,lay on the couch.

**707:** Comfy there?

**Phichit:** Yeah.

Before I could retort the doorbell rang. Then there was a knock. Then yelling in rapid Russian.

**707:** That's probably Yurio knowing what i'm hearing. I'll be right back.

*opens door*

**707:** Welcome yo-”

**Yuri:** Thank god you opened the door. I was stuck with these two idiots. Except Beka.

**Otabek:** Yuri...

**Christophe:** Oh Yurio you don't really mean that.

**Viktor:** Lets just go inside ok.

**707:**...How...did..he…

**Yuri:** One word. Vik-

**Viktor + Chrsitophe:** FRIENDSHIP

As much as I don't like admitting this...I didn't mind Christophe being there. Am I going crazy?

**707:** Well he's already here. Just get in here you guys

I moved to the side to let them in. Like Yuuri they all marveled at the sight of my house. Viktor and Christophe went straight to the kitchen.

‘Weird way to explore…’

**Yuri:** Phichit. Move. Me and Beka want to sit.

**.      Phichit:** Isn't there a love seat? I think you would rather sit there.

**Yuri:** Move.

**Phichit:** Make me-AAH!

**Yuuri:** Viktor do you wanna sit with me?

**Viktor:** Of course.

They sat next to Yuri and Otabek on the couch who were currently trying to keep Phichit off. He eventually gave up and joined Christophe who moved from the kitchen to standing against the couch.

‘I let them in for a minute and someone has already felt Yurio’s wrath. This is gonna be a long day’


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about the game you (707) wants to play. Luckily no one ran in time to escape from its clutches.

**707:** Well that means that everyone is here. Ready to hear the game I wanna play~

 **Phichit:** Let's get this started!

 **Yuri:** We came all this way for it.

 **Christophe:** Well at least I'm in the game.

 **Viktor:** I wonder what type of game it is~

 **707:** It's a rare game that you guys might not want to play. If you don't though I can always go to Plan B.

 **Otabek:** What is it? I mean your game.

 **707:** Its…

Some backstory should do. Me and Phichit believe that Otabek and Yurio like each other. Yuuri and Viktor obviously have an interest in each other but Yuuri being the unconfident being he is,won't tell Viktor. Phichit and I hope this will help him. The game I want to play is gay chicken. There is one rule. And oh is it interesting.

 **707:** GAY CHICKEN!!!!

 **Everybody:** What?

 **707:** There's only one rule. The game is pretty simple at the least.

Whoever backs out loses.

 **Yuri:** Pff this is nothing. Give us a challenge.

 **Phichit:** What are we backing out of?

 **707:** You already know Phichit.

 **Phichit:** Aww you ruined my fun...

 **Yuuri:** Now I’m curious. What is it?

 **707:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G~

 **Everyone:**...

Everyone except Phichit and Viktor bolted to the door.

 **707:** Come on it'll be fun~

 **Viktor:** Yes it does sound fun... Please you guys will you play with me?

Viktor gave everyone the puppy dog eyes. Yuuri was the first down. Christophe followed with one of his snarky remarks. Something about him being like a cat... Phichit was always in since he knew about the game first. To get Yurio and Otabek was a harder task.

 **Yuri:** I'm not playing this stupid game Viktor.

 **707:**  I guess one of these fine men will get $1,000 then… It won't be a lot of fun if it's only two people.

 **Otabek:** Sorry Yuri but i'm doing this. I could use the money.

 **Yurio:** But Beka…

 **707:** Playing or not Yurio?

 **Yuri:** Call me that nickname and I'm not playing.

 **707:** Fine. Playing or not Yura?

 **Yuri:** FINE. But how do you know that name?

 **707:** I have my ways.

Everyone went back to their original spots on the couches. Yes,Phichit got his spot on the couch back. Yuri walked to the love seat and sat practically begging Otabek to follow. Eventually he did and the game could finally start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually had a plan B so if you guys think of one please let me know. Also I believe Yuri's grandpa calls him yurochka which to me the "yuro" sounded like "yura". This is how you will be addressing him but everyone else will still call him Yurio.


	4. Pairing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rules are told about the game and the skaters are finally paired up. Who gets who though?

**707:** Now that everyone knows what we are playing let me explain how this is going to work. I have a bowl with everyone's name on it. I will pick 2 names and who ever is called will have to kiss or back out. Once you back out though you're out for the whole game. Everyone understand?

**Christophe:** This seems like a very spicy game. Where did you get the idea?

**707** : A friend everyone here has.

**Viktor** : Me-

**707** : The internet.

**Yuri** : Lets just get this over with.

I walked over to the kitchen where I had kept the bowl. Letting you in on a little secret… I rigged the game. To them it will look like i'm shuffling the cards but I will always keep my hands on the cards I want. I used a pen that is similar to an invisibility pen. It instead makes braille on the card so they are easy to read. Oh will this be fun~

**707** : Oh one more thing. You can be called more than once. Not if your out of the game of course.

**Viktor** : I can't wait. I wonder who I will be paired with...maybe...Yuuri~

Viktor looked at Yuuri with the most seductive look I think it got his “Eros” game on.

**Yuuri** : We'll see Viktor~ And I'll win.

**Phichit** : OOOOOH SHOTS FIRED!!!

**707** : Phichit are you recording this?

He,as always, had his phone in a selfie position but immediately froze when I spoke.

**Phichit** : No?

**707** : Give it. We had a deal man.

**Yuri:**  What deal?

**Otabek** : Maybe we don't want to know…

**Christophe** : Please spare us the idea.

**707** : Alright~ Anyway our first picks are...Yura and Otabek!

**Yuri + Otabek** : WHAT!?!??!

The looks on their faces were priceless~

**707** : After them are...Viktor and Christophe! Then Yuuri and Phichit.

I swear they all would have run out the door if money wasn't on the line by the looks on their faces. Yuri and Otabek couldn't look at each other,Christophe had his ice skating look on (which is not good since he,you know) pointed at Viktor,and Yuuri was a stammering mess.

**707** : Phichit?

**Phichit** : Yeah?

**707** : How are ya feeling about this buddy.

**Phichit** : You'll have to wait and see right Yuuri~

**Yuuri** : Do I really h-have to? He's j-just m-my friend! I d-don't think-

**Phichit:** Come on Yuuri! Nothing is gonna go in between us because of this! It's just a game. Pretend you're drunk if you don't like it that much.

Even though Phichit was being sweet to Yuuri, any chance he got he gave me that glare that says "oh you are so dead".

**Viktor** : Chris stop staring at me like that

**Christophe** : Oh but I cant help it~ 707 remind me to thank you after this.

After everyone calmed down (mostly) I was ready to watch the game.

Let the games begin and only the best one survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I chose Yuuri and Phichit? I'm only saving the best for last~ Chris and Viktor are close friedns anyway so I couldnt help myself. Same for Yuri and Otabek. Couldn't hold back the urge and couldn't bear to pair them with some else besides each other. I'm also not sure if the braille pen is real.


	5. First Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris battle with some weird consequences. No one go in the restroom for a while.

**707** : Alright who wants to go first?

**Yuri + Otabek** : Definitely not me

I swear they were as red as tomatoes. Maybe redder if possible.

**Christophe + Viktor** : We’ll go first. Won't be that bad.

**Yuur** i:  wish I was partnered with him

**Viktor** : What was that Yuuri?

**Yuuri** : Nothing! Nothing at all! Hehehe…

We all had decided that instead of sitting down the players would stand up in the empty space by the kitchen. Christophe and Viktor looked confident and if possible,badass.

**707** : Alright are you both ready? If you do kiss whoever pulls away loses. You do have to stand

             your ground if you don’t though. Moving causes both players to lose. Understand?

**Christophe + Viktor** : Yes ma’am!

Even though there wasn’t a time limit it took them both FOREVER to actually start moving. Chris moved first,taking slow and careful steps. Viktor followed but wasn’t as slow in his steps. It was like a wolf going after a bunny except the bunny was ready to die. They got closer...and closer. Yuuri was having a heart attack. Probably from jealousy that Chris was going to kiss Viktor before him. Right before their lips touched...Chris pulled away quickly. Surprisingly he was the one embarrassed.

**707** : Awww...the anticipation was for nothing. Chris what happened?

**Christophe** : P-please like I would a-actuslly k-kiss him

**Phichit** : Another ship?

**707** : Who knows. Anyway. Chris since you pulled away you lose. Who will you be rooting for?

**Christophe** : Whoever actually kisses him.

Chris said he had to use the restroom after that. Hopefully I remember to clean it after… You never know with Chris.

**707** : Alrighty who's next? Viktor won’t be chosen until the winners for the next competitions are

             here.

Yuri and Otabek still couldn't look each other in the eyes. It was adorable in a way. Phicht was totally calm though compared to Yuuri who was still a stuttering mess.

**707** : If you guys don’t choose then I will~

**Phichit** : Come on Yuuri! It’ll be over before you know it.

**Yuuri** : sigh...ok

**Viktor** : I hope you win Yuuri. I can’t wait to see if I can go against you~

If Viktor can break anyone with words, it’s now and that person is Yuuri. Oh boy what have I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short and uneventful. To be honest the others might be very close to this.


	6. Friendship Was Tested Today

**707:** Next up Yuuri and Phichit!!!

**Phichit:** Yuuri as much as I know this is embarrassing...you have to admit the prize is good. I’m not backing out of this.

**Yuuri:** Who told you too?  Anata ga suki ka dō ka watashi wa vu~ikutoru ni kisu suru tsumoridesu.

**Phichit:** Well then let us begin.

Once Phichit stopped talking he started moving. His pace was slow and he looked determined. Yuuri didn’t move, waiting for Phichit to get closer. Phichit took five steps...and started to run full on sprint at Yuuri. None of us had anytime to react until Phichit was on Yuuri,straddling him,and their lips connected.

**707:** Ok everyone saw that right?

**Viktor:** Is that allowed?

**707:** There’s no rule that says it isn’t.

To be honest watching them kiss was weird but enjoyable. Phichit looked like he knew what he was doing while Yuuri couldn’t close his eyes. It took them two whole minutes until Phichit pulled away.

**Phichit:** I win!!!

**Yuuri:** Wha-

**707:** Actually Phichit...you lose. Didn’t you break the kiss by pulling away?

**Phichit:** AWW COME ON!

Phichit then continued to rant about losing while stomping around the room. He looked like a very upset child from his actions to his facial expressions. All you could see were anger,amusement and satisfaction? It didn’t seem like he had any problem kissing Yuuri… Speaking of Yuuri he was on the couch curled up in a ball saying something in Japanese. It seemed to calm him down though so I just let it be.

**707:** Now that those two have finished their “duel” it is now the finale of this round. Yuri,Otabek, you two ready?

**Yuri + Otabek:** NEVER!!!!

**707:** You’ve had plenty of time to prepare and the first people we looked at were the "professianals". I think you will be fine~

Carefully Otabek and Yuri moved to the middle. Let the next duel begin.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**_EXTRA BIT (while Phichit was ranting)_ **

 

**707:** Christophe are you ever going to come out?

**Christophe:** I almost kissed Viktor Nikiforov I’m pretty sure I need to cleanse myself.

**707:** I’m going to regret asking but how are you doing that?

**Chrsitophe:** The same way I do on the ice. I just need some tissues and-

**707:** And I’m done. Good luck but if I find anything in that bathroom I am going to kill you.

**Christophe:** You won’t find a thing~

**_-SILENCE-_ **

**707:** You missed Yuuri and Phichit by the way…

**Christophe:** MY PERSONAL NEEDS CAN WAIT!!!! **_  
_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata ga suki ka dō ka watashi wa vu~ikutoru ni kisu suru tsumoridesu - (should mean) I am going to kiss Viktor whether you like it or not.


	7. The Fairy And His Soldier

As Yuri and Otabek were moving into position Christophe finally came into the room.

**707:** How’s my bathroom?

**Christophe:** Spotless. You wouldn't be able to tell I did anything.

The area around Yuri and Otabek was definitely awkward. The feeling was a bit like tension but it was easy to lift.

**707:** Alright you two~ Mind putting on a show for us?

**Yuri:** When this is over Seven you are so dead.

**707:** Now now you might be thanking me after this~ Anyway...begin when you are ready.

Omg did it take them long for even one of them to move. About 5 minutes to be exact. They kept staring at each other. Thinking of Yuri you’d think he would go all out with this. Nope. This chld was embarrased and shy as a teenage nerd. Otabek even was awkward to the situation.

**707:** If one of you doesn't move I’m gonna set a time limit.

**Yuri:** THAT WASN'T IN THE RULES!!!

**Otabek:** Yeah you can't do that.

**707:** Oh yes I can! Try me.

After that Otabek took a step forward. After three uneasy steps he started walking slowly towards Yuri. Yuri stood there waiting for his fate to come. Otabek stopped in front of Yuri,leaned down and whispered something in his ear which made Yuri go tomato red, and kissed him. You know that cliche thing if dipping someone? Otabek did it. Fashionably.

**707:** OMG!!! PHICHIT CAMERA!!!

**Phichit:** On it!

**Christophe:** Now this is entertaining~

A soft pop was heard when they separated. Both of their faces were red and a line of saliva was seen between them. Otabek lifted Yuri up not breaking the line. Yuri stared off into space before suddenly backing away.

**Yuri:** I FORFEIT!!

**707:** Well that means Otabek wi-

**Otabek:** I forfeit as well.

**707:** Awww. Ok. Have fun you two~

They left together after that.

**707:** That leaves Yuuri and Viktor then~ Get ready for the final round everybody!


	8. There's No Need For A Gold Medal

**707:** What everyone has truly been waiting for...this ship will sail

**Phichit:** Camera is acquired

**Christophe:** Send whatever you get to me.

**707:** Don’t. You don't know what he's gonna do to those pictures.

**Christophe:** Ah...you know me too well~

This round started similar to the others. Both standing there looking at each other. This is Viktor and Yuuri though...so it wasn't awkward at all. Yuuri actually couldn't look at Viktor and was looking at the floor. He kept clenching his fists,palms sweaty. Viktor still looked swag and handsome in his little end. He was leaning on one leg while keeping the other straight.

**707:** Alright you guys ready?

**Viktor:** Yuuri don't be so shy. I won't bite~

**Yuuri:** *gulp*

**707:** And begin!

You could say this round was exciting and quick. On the go Viktor strode towards Yuuri,lifted his chin,said something into his ear, and kissed. 

**707:** Did he just copy Otabek?

**Phichit:** Yeah a little bit.

**Christophe:** Doesn't change the situation though does it?

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s chin and grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. Yuuri closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck,lifting his leg a bit on his thigh. Viktor moved his arms to Yuuri’s leg and the back of his neck.

**707:** Should we let this happen or?

**Christophe:** No no honey this is love~ It never stops~

**Phichit:** Oh~ I am totally posting this.

Breaking the kiss everyone yelled,

    “NOOO”

**707:** WHO BROKE THE KISS???   


**Christophe:** I have it recorded don't worry...it stopped right before

**Christophe:** YOU HAD ONE JOB!!!

**Phichit:** I'M SORRY!!!

While you(707) and Chris yelled at Phicht Yuuri and Viktor contained in a similar fashion.

**707:** We’ll leave you two be~

**Christophe:** USE PROTECTION!!!

**707:** We’re not leaving the house dummy…

**Christophe:** Let’s at least give them space...


	9. Who Was The Real Chicken?

To announce the winner of our competition I decided to call Yuri and Otabek back. The game was over. They deserved to be there to hear who won.

**707:** Alright~ The game is finally over and the winner will be announced.

**Yuri** : Finally. Then I can go home.

**Viktor:** Oh I definitely had fun~

**Yuuri:** You know it~

**707:** First let me recap. Christophe lost against Viktor and didn't even kiss the man. Phichit and Yuuri had a questionable fight but in the end, Phichit lost by gloating.

**Phichit:** LIAR!   


**707:** Yuri and Otabek both forfeited and then left together. What happened you two~

**Yuri +Otabek:** NOTHING!

**707:** Then the “omg hot af” round began with Yuuri and Viktor.

**Phichit:** WE WERE BORN TO SHIP VIKTUURI!!!

**707:** YAS!!! Anyway. The winner is...no one but everyone!

**Everyone:** HUH???

**707:** Everyone played fair and we couldn't tell the winner from our last round so...y’know. Winners by default. Everyone gets 1,000 U.S dollars. I’ll put it in your banks don't worry.

Gathering their things everyone went out the door happy. Yuri and Otabek were trying to hide their holding hands while Yuuri and Viktor's showed theirs off. Christophe and Phichit stayed for a bit before leaving as well.

**707:** Phichit!

**Phichit:** Yeah?

**707:** Post. Everything.

**Christophe.** You are evil Seven. Please when you have another game...call me up.

**707:** I will. BYE GUYS!!!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Você não acha estranho que o yuri só escute otabek? = (i meant for it to mean) Don't you think it's weird that Yuri only listens to Otabek?
> 
> agora que você citou isso outro relacionamento vai florescer = (i meant for it to mean) Now that you mention it. Will another relationship blossum?
> 
> Au revoir = goodbye


End file.
